


Brighten your day

by Firehedgehog



Series: Gifted things [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cookies, Gift Fic, REtconned Goth - Freeform, Visitors, fresh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Retconned Goth likes to visit other Omniverses and Multiverses, but sometimes its nice to have quests even if he's not home
Series: Gifted things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/382132
Comments: 31
Kudos: 17





	1. Along came a Fresh!Sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedSova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/gifts).



> Late RedSova visited Retconned's verse in her newest story, so here is a thank you
> 
> No longer a standalone gift

Retconned Goth yawned as he arrived home, he’d been called forth several multiverses far away and had only just got home. He juggled a large bag in his hands, not wanting to drop its contents.

It... had not been pretty, the local Goth had been in a very bad situation and it was doubtful they’d want to return for awhile.

A small smile lit his face entered his kitchen, a small giggle left his mouth as he spotted the large empty plate on the kitchen table.

“Fresh again,” he mused spotting the gold coins, he didn’t know why the Fresh always left gold when he left it for anyone to take.

He placed the bag down, then took the empty plate to the sink to clean later.

Then he began to unload the bag, thick books several one of a kind were pulled out. Humming he began to shelf them, enjoying the feel of the covers under his hands. He grinned a bit as he pushed  
_'The Pop-Up Book of Sans. An Idiots Guide on Understanding AUs and Which You Should Avoid’_ a bit more into place.

He had several guests that knew how to visit that liked to read it, his favourite was the same fresh from earlier from the ‘Misplaced Souls’ Omniverse. One day he really needed the multiverse Fresh lived in, after all it would grow quite interesting with such a character.

And who knew, maybe one day a Goth would exist there and call him forth.

Done shelving Retconned started to bake, after all if his cookies would make someones day a bit better he’d bake mountains.


	2. Those that Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retconned Goth comes home, to find a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a few more people asking me to write a bit more.   
> Just warning, these are more reactions then anything as Redsova has yet to say anything to me <3

They... were so young

Also, he was pretty sure that this Fresh!Sans wasn’t quite ready to meet him in truth.

Must have fallen asleep by accident.

That was what Goth thought as he came across his guest, the Fresh!Sans had fallen asleep on his couch a book grasped in his hand there ever present glasses hiding half there face.

Oh, sure they looked like an adult but souls did not lie.

The Retconned Goth gently took the book and placed it on the table, he’d placed his lantern there also.

Going to a closet he pulled out one of his rather plush blankets, rather brightly colored as he knew the other would like it. Then carefully got a pillow under there head, the others body relaxed a bit in the comfort.

Gently he reached out and pulled off there glasses, carefully placing them down within reach.

“Oh... why would anyone do this,” Retconned said unhappily, seeing the damage hidden by the glasses.

Gently to not wake Fresh!Sans they carefully began to heal the other, this damage so close to teh eyes was not one many could heal but Retconned had a lot of practice.

When he was called forth, it wasn’t always because the Goth needed an escape from there lives but sometimes because someone else needed him more and that Goth had no healing skill.

Retconned...hated to be called forth too late to help.

“Much better,” he said smiling, he was about to leave the room when he saw a folded paper on the table.

Frowning he picked it up, and began to read what it contained.

“Only you could find a Goth lost in a void, from the sounds at the edge or he’d have been lost and only Umbra could have found him then,” Retconned mused, he turned one last look at his guest.

Maybe they’d be up to talking for once when they woke, the other really was too young to be on there own yet... but it was there choice.

Still...

Sooner or later there would be longer visits...

Even if he wasn’t here himself.

The guestroom with the duck door knocker would be best, as it had brighter colored walls and felt rather cozy.

A good nap spot.

Humming he refreshed Fresh’s room, and yes... pardon the puns.

He was a San’s shipchild after all.

Then he readied the other guestroom, for when he retrieved that poor Void lost Goth.

Goth was not surprised, when he went to check on them a few hours later they were gone without a word.

“Kids,” he laughed, then went to save the Void Goth.


	3. What not to do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error really should learn, but really.. he only does it because he loves his kid

“Papa!” Goth cried happily, spotting the glitchy form of his adoptive parent enter his home.

When error was here, his adoptive father always let him know how much he was loved and with him he was just Goth.

“Good to see you brat,” Error said, rubbing Goth’s skull.

The eternal child giggled, for once feeling the age he looked.

“You’ve had a lot of visitors lately,” error said, snagging a chair at the kitchen table.

“Its kind of nice, especially since its... going to be a very long time before this Goth is ready to go home,” Goth replied with a wince, things were still quite nasty last he looked.

“I still have one upstairs... I’m rather... concerned about both of them,” Goth said frowning, being part of all Goth’s gave him a lot of information on all Goth’s.

“For you to be concerned... it can’t be good,” Error said snagging a cookie.

Only for said cookie to scream and vanish.

Goth gave the Destroyer the stink eye, that had Chaos magic all over it.

“What.. did.. you.. do,” Goth growled.

Error wisely fled.

OoOoO

Goth glared at Error, Error who he had chased through half the multiverse.

“I didn’t realize he was a guest,” Error grumbled.

“You know no one can enter my house unless invited,” Goth pointed out.

“True, didn’t realize he was so young or one of Chaos’s kids,” Error grumbled.

“You realize Chaos will be causing you troubles for this,” Goth pointed out, he watched in amusement as another cookie screamed and vanished when Error tried to eat it.

That was the twelfth cookie in ten minutes.

Error pouted.

“Here...” Error said softly, and placed an item on a table.

“A Fresh puppet!” Goth said in shock “You never make these.”

“Make sure he gets it and that I’m sorry, I try to avoid hurting children,” error responded, he pulled out a paper and pen and wrote something on it.

“I will,” Goth respond, knowing it was an apology letter another rare thing from error.

The Error gave the cookies one last pout, gave his kid a hug then left.

Goth looked down at the puppet and letter, and later placed them on Fresh’s bed.

Hopefully fresh would forgive the glitchy being.


	4. Nope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error really doesn't like noisy questions....

Error looked around the anti-void.

It was rather quiet, even with its random visitors some from other multiverses and Omniverses.

He then opened a window of code, and typed in a temporary one.

The Error winced as askers quickly filled the area, and a few voices tried to Squeeze in.

“QUIET!” he roared, the askers quieted.

He glared at the ‘sky’ of the anti-void, as to focus on there.. guests.

“Here’s the thing, this part of the anti-void doesn’t have the ability for askers or voices to talk. This multiverse is at peace, so none of you are staying,” he said glaring.

“No!” Error said, as an asker tried to talk.

The glitching being sighed, rubbing his skull in frustration.

“No asks, no voices... you want to be an asker go ask the Whisper Fresh. I am not dealing with that crap in my anti-void,” Error grumbled, he still remembered how.... loud... it had been before the original Retconned story came to an end.

You ever have a voice or asker scream in your face.

He had.

Nope... not happening.

“Now shoo,” he scowled, and removed the temporary coding.

He smirked as they were forced out, now it was time to see if he could eat Goth’s cookies yet.

Freaking Chaos.

At that moment Retconned walked by a strange look on his face.

“What’s wrong kid,” Error asked.

“Why do I have ‘ _A child has just been endangered due to bad parenting'_ sense...” Goth said.

“Welcome to parenthood kid,” Error smirked.

“You do realize that makes you Whispers grandparent right,” Goth said in amusement.

Error crashed.


	5. Sleep oh child of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retconned is not happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but have a long chappy. just be aware there is a time difference between RedSova and myself so we can't always chat and plot together and we both work

He was going to be too late wasn’t he.

Retconned new parental senses had been blaring for awhile, but he was having issues locating Whisper.

It had to be Whisper, after all they hadn’t been trying to look after anyone else.

At least he hoped he wasn’t.

After all one kid in adult bones was stressful enough.

He hadn’t been home, he’d been bringing the Goth who’d been hosting home. The situation there had finally settled, he’d been surprised to be called forth seconds later by a Fell Goth...

He... often got Fell types as hosts.

This time, he might have this host for a very long time... the poor Fells multiverse was gone. He’d survived somehow, and they didn’t know if they wanted to live or die so instead gone deep asleep and would unlikely to rise for a very long time.

The eternal child shouldn’t be glad of this, but he was as who knows how long til he would exist in a body would be.

He himself almost lost in the crumbling remains of that multiverse, he’d survive but the poor Fell wouldn’t have.

The END was there, what END was Retconned wasn’t sure...

_**You Don’t belong here** _

And found himself kicked to the anti-void, and his senses screaming to get to Whisper now.

What he didn’t expect was to have to place Whisper unconscious as soon as he saw him, to stop him from attacking a Fresh.. or was it a Fresh child...

Either way, whisper was soon unconscious.

“Thank goodness, I got here in time,” Retconned said worriedly.

“I know you! Your Retconned!” the Fresh child said excitedly, Retconned blinked.

“Emerald correct?” Retconned asked as he slowly used his magic to lift Whisper, he only knew of Emerald from that one day in a chat room and bits fo pieces Shell had passed on. Wasn’t Emerald a human though?

“Yup, Brah is he going to be okay?” Emerald asked concerned.

“Once I get home, poor Whisper,” Retconned sighed unhappily.

“Gotta skate, schools gonna restart. Mind if I meet and greet when he’s better?” Emerald asked curious.

“Of course, your only a bit older then him,” Retconned said gently “He does need friends.”

With that he pulled on his link to his anti-void, and pulled both Whisper and himself home.

OoOoO

Home again, home again...

He’d dance a jig, but he had more concerns at the moment.

Carefully Retconned placed Whisper into there bed, he’d hope Whisper would come here under any other terms then then but they had no choice.

Gently he placed a cool cloth on his skull, carefully cleaning it. He had to make sure to clean him carefully, to make sure whatever caused this was gone.

He left the room a few times, and carefully fed the unconscious Whisper warm soup.

Homemade chicken soup if your curious.

The next step was probably switching what the other was wearing, get him into clean clothing in case the clothing carried whatever it was.

The older looking being began whimpering heavier in there unrestful sleep, he almost swore as Whisper sat up and attack ed him suddenly.

The door opened, and suddenly strings were pulling Whisper back.

Whisper whimpered and went limp like a rag doll, carefully Whisper tucked them in and as an afterthought placed the Fresh puppet into there arms. Arms tightened around the puppet. Retconned allowed himself to smile.

“You need to be careful, he might be a kid but he’s still a Fresh and there deadly,” Error said pulling his strings away.

“I know papa, but right now he can’t tell friend from foe,” Retconned huffed.

"They're dangerous," Error pointed out , "They already tried attacking you once-"

"They're sick," Retconned said feeling disappointing in Error, Error sighed and then surprised him by hugging him.

“I know, and I know your an adult in truth and there not. But your my kid now,” Error told him, Retconned leaned into the glitchy beings chest and sniffed. Sometimes he forgot Error cared so very much, and parents looked after there children.

“Sorry, I just...” Retconned said.

“I know kid, life is hard,” Error said and Retconned giggled a bit, the destroyer was such a mother hen even now eons after the big retcon ended.

Knock knock knock

They traded looks.

“We’re not expecting guests that knock right?” Retconned asked curious.

“Unless it’s Ink, and he forget you gave him an invite,” Error said with a smirk.

The knocking came again.

Quickly Retconned left the room and headed downstairs, opening it he blinked.

“Hey brah, how’s it hanging,” Emerald said grinning.

“Didn’t you say you were going to school?” Emerald said giving him a flat look, the other didn’t even notice the look.

“ Bah, this brah gonna help with the poor brah,” Emerald said.

“Your not gonna leave are you...” Retconned said dryly.

“Nah,” Emerald relied grinning.

“Alright come in, don’t be too loud as Whisper is still reacting to things,” Retconned warned him.

“Radical,” Emerald said, and that was enough of an agreement for a Fresh.

Moments later he led Emerald to Whispers room, the teenage Fresh claimed the large neon beanbag chair by the bed.

“Needs a bath,” Retconned muttered under his breath, Whispers bones were nowhere near clean.

“Hey, could you do something for me,” Retconned said gently pulling Whisper’s shades off, quickly he rushed and pushed magic into him when he started to attack again.

Sighing in relief he carefully began washing them.. he made a face as green gunk came off them, clearly th e cause of this.

SU-RE appeared on Emerald’s shades.

“Can you and Error keep an eye on Whisper, I need t o pick up some special supplies as whatever is on him is keeping him from recovering,” Retconned asked.

“Coolio,” Emerald said.

“Thanks,” Retconned smiled, and slipped off.

Behind him, Emerald began to talk about his school and something about... stalkers?

What Retconned didn’t tell either Emerald or Error, was he had a certain deity to visit... he’d already asked the local Fresh if he knew a way in.

OoOoO

Tap tap

Tap tap tap

A lone figure walked across the marble floor of a beautiful temple there boots tapping on the floor, this place was a place only deities should walk.. or an admin.

But here he was, Retconned had entered this place with one goal.

He had not been... impressed when he found out who Whisper’s patrol was, he’d only found out due to the pranks on Error and visiting another anti-void where the voices and askers were still active. His own anti-void had long gone quiet, as there was balance and other then a corrupted AU the Destroyer was mostly retired.

It had been... a very long time since his story had taken place.

He kind of missed it, he had existed more on a mortal level back then instead of an every growing self of Goths. Yet he didn’t mind, he’d met so many beings since then.

Yet the being ahead, had taken another under there protection then failed in every way other then to punish other’s with pranks.

The small child like being disliked beings like that, but deities were like that to his disgust.

Being what he was, meant he would never marry nor have children as he doubted he’d gain a Palatte like himself.

He’d settle for no one but a Palette, but with the Retcons gone the situation that changed him would never happen again and he would wish it on no one.

So he settled on looking after the Goths and others, mostly children as they were most likely innocent.

Whisper may look like an adult, but they were but a baby bones themselves and should have been wearing stripes still.

Oh... baby bones Fresh in striped, what a cute image.

He paused ten feet away from the being, his grip on his save star lantern tight in frustration and anger.

“Hello Chaos...” Goth said simply, sounding actually friendly.

The being spun around, gaze spotting Retconned... someone who should not be able to exist there.

“Lovely back door by the way,” Goth said smiling oh so smiling.

Such a nice friendly smile.

Except for the malice cloud behind him.

“Back.. door,” Chaos said weakly, the smile grew.

“Now, I think we had a... small discussion of sweet Whisper,” Retconned said.

Chaos never had a chance to run.

“Ahh not the face not the face!” Chaos cried.

“What was that... I couldn’t hear it,” Retconned said sweetly.

“Gahhhhhh.... back to the face!” Chaos squealed.

“Says the dead beat dad,” Retconned said, so sweet butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

“Wait... that’s not what you do with lanterns!”

The plain of deities shook.

Retconned hummed cheerfully and walked away, his job done and Chaos having giving up custody of Whisper.

All in, a good day.

“Help...” Chaos whimpered in his temple.

OoOoO

“ Did you get everything?” Error asked as Retconned got back home.

“Yes, and some extra,” he replied.

“The mini Fresh just left as soon as he felt you coming back, says he’s going to teach Whisper monopoly when he can,” Error told him.

“As long as I don’t end as the banker,” Retconned told him.

“I kept the soup warm,” Error told him.

“Thank s papa,” Retconned said happily, quickly filling a bowl for Whisper.


	6. Fresh’s... Freshi... you know what Fresh

Goth sighed as he scrubbed at the dishes, cleaning the grim off till they were pristine clean.

Usually cleaning would relax him, but right now all he felt was a heaviness of his soul.

Whisper still hadn’t recovered, the child had almost been drained to nothing and for a Fresh was that scary impressive.

Fresh’s... Freshi... you know what Fresh had scary magical levels.

The best estimate of Whisper’s recover, months.

Error had suggested getting another Fresh to donate magic to restart Whisper’s, as they were not producing enough.

He groaned, his own local Fresh had wandered off on ‘A Journey’ so that was a useless front.

The eternal child didn’t know many Fresh that were stable to help, many of them were bat shit crazy and some of them were actually evil.

Mind you....

There was always that Fresh.

He side eyed his newest constant visitor, a tiny child Fresh and compared to other Fresh’s not as powerful. From what he understood it was how Fresh took Emerald as a host, but the tiny Fresh hadn’t explained it yet.

Emerald might have enough power to help if he asked, but he was also rather flighty and prone to wondering off. Part of it was that Emerald Multiverse seemed to either go slower or faster, so the tiny Fresh had no idea when he’d actually appear.

Curious, he’s actually listened to the flow of information coming from Emerald.

Most of it was about his school, his adventures, his stalkers and a dog?

There was no mention of friends, Emerald was afloat with only his parasite who had raised him.

Friends were important to even a Fresh that could feel emotion, even those that couldn’t.

The parasites and there hosts could break multiverses easily, yet here he was blabbing away and telling Whisper he couldn’t wait to play with him.

He’d have to ask his papa if Emerald was strong enough before he asked.

OoOoO

“No... not them,” Error said grumpily.

“Who is them?” Goth asked curious.

“The askers, they found a way back in due to the kid,” Error grumbled, Goth snorted as at the moment there was only one kid in the house.

“Leave them alone papa, there from his place and something familiar will help,” the eternal child said as he folded laundry, he hummed happily when he saw that whatever the gunk was had finally washed clean of Whispers clothing.

It had taken six washes to get it clean, right now Whisper was wearing some extra clothing Error had dug up in his size.

There was a suddenly choking noise, the Retconned Goth dropped his laundry and ran upstairs with Error on his heals.

"Shit," Goth scowled after shifting Whisper a bit, and pried open the other’s jaw "Their tongue's reformed."

"Isn't that a good thing?” Error asked, wincing when eh realized Whisper was so low on magic the sensor magic wasn’t even working.

"Not if they're choking on it!" Goth hissed, Whisper meanwhile began to giggle.

".....I think your medication made them High." Error deadpanned.

“Gee... I never noticed,” Goth replied sarcastically, but at least Whisper had stopped choking.

OoOoO

Fresh waited till his Emerald fell asleep, another visit to the other Fresh and he still wasn’t exactly happy on how the meeting went.

Stalker chick had tried to ambush him in the shower today, Brah... just no... no touching the crazy red head.

"Hey Pal, are ya awake in there?" Fresh asked once Emerald was deep asleep, he had had full control of there body.

Symbols of frustration went across the other’s shades, clearly the only way he could respond.

"Funk, that thing really ate through ya magic if ya can't even talk physically, but ya know, ya shades are reflecting your thoughts loud and clear, Little Fresh. Sure, It's not really much for terms of conversation, but I bet it's better than ya just laying there listening to everyone around ya." he told the younger being.

"After all, While we conceal it from others, every Fresh knows we go insane is we stay still for too long, and you and I... **We need to have a chat about you smashing my Emerald's skull that board of yours."** he hissed angrily, Emerald was his.

His to care for, his to raise.. his to protect when he could.

SOS and other symbols and words slammed across the other’s shades.

Somewhere in the room music began to play, from a pair of headphones he thought.

Of course that was when the kid vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Fresh Sans stares at an empty bed as a pair of left behind headphones softly whisper, "Pain-" before falling silent as their owner's magic disappeared.   
  
"Funk."   
  
That was not how they intended for that conversation to play out.   
  
Then, as though to spite him, the bedroom door opened to show a small Goth holding a tray with what must have been the other's Soup of the Day.   
  
Double Funk.

It also became quickly apparent that Retconned could tell who was in charge of the body.

OoOoO

Error blinked when he got to Retconned’s home, the eternal child was doing his best to tie the other into a Fresh pretzel with a side of pain.

“What... did.. you... do...!” Retconned snarled angrily banging the others skull into a wall.

“Yeah... nope..” Error said and fled.

OoOoO

“Um....” Fresh said suddenly, eye lights back to there unnatural startling Emerald.

Sighing Retconned released the other, he really didn’t want to hurt the child for what the parent did. The Fresh’s magic was already healing his host’s body, but the boy was already looking at him warily.

“You father is a Funking Blink,” Retconned snarled, and blinked at the rather hilarious Emeralds version of the censor magic had made him say.

“Sorry, papa... is rather protective Brah...” Emerald sighed, brushing his clothing off his strange accent rather noticeable at that moment.

“I shouldn’t have taken it out on him Emerald, your there too. And he didn’t hurt Whisper, just scared him off,” Retconned groaned.

At that moment they both turned, feeling a flare of magic in the living room.

So very weak, but so familiar as Whispers so they quickly walked into the living room.

Unconscious bloody Whisper on the floor.

A rather more bloody Geno standing there.

The Geno of course, quickly learned pain and how being sliced and diced felt by Retconneds Sythe.

“I give it a nine out of ten, cuz Geno can’t die,” Emerald said.

“Out, come back later,” Retconned ordered.

The Fresh child left with a nod and poof.

He quickly got Whisper back to bed and tucked in, well Geno.. he left on the floor.

Clearly this was his fault.


	7. You need to be a Fresh to understand...

Retconned sighed, Whisper was bundled with comfy blankets in his bed once again in clean clothing. There... guest, he’d healed.. a bit and wrapped up his injuries, and now looked like a mummy.

A gagged mummy.

The eternal child did have a soft spot for Geno, technically they were his mother as he was part of all the Goths.

Yet he did understand them, when driven the Genos could be monsters.

To many of them became Error by choice, or via fate.

He had never asked his Error who he had been before he was Error, the destroyer was broken in many ways... and he knew the Reboots messed with the other’s memories. But the way they’d come attached to Goth so long ago, when the Retcon happened and he fought to exist in any form.

Somewhere in the past a Geno had become an Error, if he had married and had a Goth before that he didn’t know.

And he didn’t want to ask.

He knew Error was a forced god though.

But that didn’t give this unknown Geno the right to cause trouble, no right to demand anything of Whisper was pulling cookies off cooling racks when he heard sounds upstairs, and the sound of feet coming downstairs.

“Cookies,” Whisper said in glee as they appeared, having apparently changed into there normal clothing.

“Lets take this to the living room,” Retconned mused picking up a rather full dish of cookies, the fresh literally bounced to the other room with the chant of cookies in there mouth. Goth chuckled under his breath, the child could be so silly for cookies.

A faint sound from the Geno as he placed the dish down, told him that the.. guest was awake. Withing a split second, half the cookies vanished into Whispers hands as they sat on the coach.

“By the way, your grounded,” Retconned told the adult looking child.

That got a strange look from the Geno, and a confused smile from Whisper.

‘Ah a cookie satisfaction zone out’ Retconned thought amused, he did his best to talk through the zone out.

He was.. pretty sure he made sure Whisper knew Retconned had adopted him officially, he at least nodded.

Aha! Agreement.

He’d take it, he felt a bit smug on that.

Sure he knew he wouldn’t exactly be able to keep Whisper, he was a Fresh after all... but sue him, he was giving the kid the support they needed.

The Geno was giving Whisper a very strange look.

Meh.. whatever.

“You poor fool,” Geno said, having gotten rid of the gag.

He sipped his tea as he watched as Fresh slipped out of his cookie zone out.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, a text had come in.

Insanity Plea: IS HE AWAKE!!!

Retconned rolled his eyelight, the tiny fresh was so excited about actually meeting Whisper.

Cookie King: Yes, we also have a Geno in the building

Insanity plea: Whoooo hoo! I’m almost there

Kids right?

“What!”

That yell snapped Goths attention back to Whisper and Geno, Geno who had just yelled.

"I said someone is trying to rewrite ya, Bro," Fresh repeats with a shrug as though they were discussing the weather instead of his very existence, "It's kind of annoying really since they're not even doing it right either. I mean, if they were doing it right, it would be much harder for me to undo it, but it's about kind of as easy as breathing when repair-"

Retconned blinked at the rambling, Genos singular eyelight looking more confused as Whisper continued.

"Fresh," Geno said his tone comes out harsh, causing the Neon-colored skeleton to fall silent, **"WHAT THE FUNKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!"**

The other just smiles that annoying bright smile of their's before opening their mouth to speak, "Well, you see Bruh-"

**THUD**!

Only to be cut off as another body comes flying out of nowhere and all but tackles Fresh clear off the side of the couch while screaming something about finally playing something called Manolopy. There's a suspicious noise that comes from Fresh which could either be a scream of excitement or a scream of pure, utter terror.......

Retconned facepalmed, well.. Emerald was... a bit hyper apparently.

Emerald dragged Whisper down the hallway - _The other still making muffled noise and kicking their legs while their shades flashes 'STOP-TOUCHING', 'TOO-CLOSE', 'SOMEONE-HELP'_ \- at what had to be Mach 10 leaving behind nothing but a duel rainbow-colored blur.

The Geno looked on is shock.

‘Note to self... make sure Emerald learns hwo to introduce himself in the future’ Retconned thought.

But wow, that sure looked like a kidnapping.. even if Emerald was just dragging Whisper upstairs.

"Well, would you look at that," Retconned said, drawing Geno's attention to him in time to see the other slip what looked to be a cellphone into some type of hidden pocket, "Emerald has such good timing, doesn't he? I was just thinking I would like a personal word with you about screaming at children. "

The others face was priceless.

OoOoO

Error yawned as he left his room in Retconned’s house.

The house didn’t look that big, but the house was bigger then it seemed.

It had a basement, which shouldn’t be possible to have in the anti-void. There were three floors beyond that, the main floor where the kids prize kitchen was including the rather nice living room, there were also multiple craft rooms where Retconned got to with his hobbies.

Second floor was bedrooms, and guestrooms.

The 3rd floor, was a giant library.

Retconned had giggled, and told him he couldn’t wait to see Whisper’s reaction to that library.

Thing is.. Error was pretty sure the house was bigger then it looked, he couldn’t see the walls of the big library and more then once he swore he saw the hallways of the house keep going past where they had been before.

Retconned had just smiled when he asked.

Cheeky brat.

A bone brow was raised as he saw a figure walking down the hallway, a Fresh.. or in this case Whisper.

“Yo,” the Fresh said making finger guns.

“Hello...” Error said feeling uncomfortable, he blamed it on the local Fresh who didn’t understand the concept of boundaries.

He did not need hug therapy.

Then a wicked idea came to his mind, a way to get the kid away for awhile as he was getting to many Fresh’s for him to stand.

“Ohh...” he said staggering dramatically, question marks appeared on the shades of the Fresh.

“I feel I might die, I’ll die without a Harlot,” Error said, and allowed himself to glitch more then usual.

“A harlot? Coolio,” Whisper said looking curious “Sounds fun to find, I’ll do that now.”

Then bounced downstairs.

“ERROR!”

Oh oh...

OoOoO

Huddling over the maps scattered across the table, REtconned whispered lowly to his partner in crime.

"We'll need to block off the possible exits here, here, and here," He explained gesturing to one of theany maps as The Fresh in the kids body nodded their head in agreement.

"So we're going to be subtly hearing them further into the trap? "

"Exactly."

REtconned answered even as his eyesockets flickered towards Whisper, the other Fresh staring at them from across the room with question marks decorating their shades.

Classic Fresh really shouldn’t have said that to a kid.

“Fun,” Emerald said, his accent strong for a moment. He’d told Retconned it was a British accent, what was British?

"Whisper," Goth said to Whisper while holding out another baked treasure, "Here, have another cookie."

"Thanks, Bruh." Whisper said cheerfully.

Retconned went back looking at the maps, plotting a prank on Classic Fresh.

He never noticed Emerald giving Whisper a long stare, then sighing.

Not that he would understand.

He wasn’t a Fresh after all.

Omake: That doggo

In a place where the souls go to rest a being stared at a dog, a dog they should have been able to collect.

WOOF

_**No NoT hErE mUtT** _

Sirius Black, known as that Stalker Doggo, and number one harry Potter Stalker pouted.

He was sure he’d find his god son sooner or later.

He was pretty sure he’d found Harry once as a skeleton.

He just had to find him again.

Hmm... maybe he should have taken that left turn two turns back.

The being of death kicked the doggo from there piece of reality.

_**NeXt CyClE I’m MaKiNg SuRe A rEaPeR ExIsTs FoR tHe JoB** _


End file.
